ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Remix - Turn 2
Turn 2: The Tournament's announced ---- 2 weeks after the Duel against Pegasus, he advertised the tournament he was talking about. I thought he was joking to make me happy. He appeared in large screen in the city hall. ---- PEGASUS: Hello, everybody! I’m Pegasus, the president of Konami South East Asia. In order to develop all Duelists’ skills in this town, a tournament will be held in this town in 2 weeks. But remember, this tournament is open for all Duelists in the world. Rules in this tournament are simple; all participants must have at least one Duel Disk. You can get your Duel Disk in local card game shops. When you’ve got your Duel Disk, take the transparent card, it’s called Puzzle Card. ---- JOVI: So that’s what this is for. ---- PEGASUS: The winners take the losers’ rarest card and the Puzzle Card. The Duels are going just like in OCG/TCG rules, but both players start with 4000 LP instead of 8000. Duelists that have had 5 Puzzle Cards proceed to the next round. After you got 5 Puzzle Cards, place them in your Duel Disk’s Monster Card Zone to know about the final place. The first round will be over at 6 p.m., and the participants to next round should be in the final place before 7 p.m. The champion will get US$5000. We call this tournament “Battle City”! Now get your Duel Disk ready and build your strongest Deck ever! ---- ???: As I thought, you’re gonna take part in this tournament. ---- JOVI: Who’s that? Oh, it’s you Oscar. Of course I am. I won’t miss the chance to meet the strong Duelists! Ho, you’ve got your Duel Disk. ---- OSCAR: How about if we Duel? We have to familiarize ourselves with the rules. Besides, it’s been a long time since our last Duel! ---- JOVI: Familiarize with the rule? That’s a strange reason from you just to ask me to Duel. But I don’t mind, so.... ---- JOVI & OSCAR: DUEL!!!! ---- OSCAR: I first, draw! I activate Spell Card, Polymerization! I fuse 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons to Fusion Summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Because I can’t attack, my turn ends. ---- JOVI: My turn, draw! I summon Skilled Dark Magician. Then I activate Spell Card Gift of the Goddess, by paying 1000 LP I can add one Spell Card from my Deck to my hand (LP: 3000). I add Double Spell and activate it right now. I take your Polymerization. My third Spell Card, Emblem of Dragon Destroyer, activates. I add one Buster Blader from my Deck to my hand. Now 3 Spell Cards have been activated. I Tribute Skilled Dark Magician to Special Summon from my Deck. I fuse Dark Magician and Buster Blader using Polymerization to Fusion Summon ! Dark Paladin gains 500 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster in the Graveyard and on the field. You have 3 s and an while I have no Dragon-Type monster, so Dark Paladin ATK increased by 2000 points! (Dark Paladin ATK: 4900) Dark Paladin, attack Ultimate Dragon! Super Magician Killer Wave! ---- OSCAR: (LP: 3600) ---- JOVI: I Set a card, turn end. ---- OSCAR: Great, my turn, draw. I activate Spell Card, . I remove from play 3 Blue-Eyes in my Graveyard to Fusion Summon another Ultimate Dragon! Now I only have 1 Dragon in my Graveyard and 1 on my field, so Dark Paladin ATK is decreased! (Dark Paladin ATK: 3900). I attack Dark Paladin with Ultimate Dragon, Ultimate Burst! ---- JOVI: (LP: 2400). I activate Trap Card, ! I Special Summon ! ---- OSCAR: Turn End. ---- JOVI: My turn, draw! I activate Spell Card Consolation Prize. Activate only if my LP are lower than yours. For every 500 points of the difference, I draw a card. The difference is 1200 points, so I draw 2 cards. I activate Spell Card Polymerization! I fuse and in my hand and on my field to Fusion Summon in Defense Mode. I summon in Attack Mode and then send her to the Graveyard to make Tempest can’t be destroyed in battle. My turn ends here. ---- OSCAR: My turn, draw. Nothing I can do, turn end. ---- JOVI: My turn, draw. I Set a monster, turn end. ---- OSCAR: My turn, draw. I attack your face-down monster with Ultimate Dragon! ---- JOVI: Great! ’s FLIP Effect activates. We discard all cards in our hand and draw 5 cards. ---- OSCAR: I Set 3 cards, turn end. ---- JOVI: My turn, draw. I activate the effect of . I add one Polymerization from my Deck and use it to fuse and into in Defense Mode. I Set 2 cards and send 1 card to activate Tempest’s effect. It makes Wildedge can’t be destroyed by battle. Turn End. ---- OSCAR: My Turn, draw. I activate Spell Card ! By discarding one card in my hand, I destroy all face-up monsters you control! ---- JOVI: Oh, no!! ---- OSCAR: Ultimate Dragon, Direct Attack for our victory! Ultimate Burst! ---- JOVI: Not so fast! Trap Card open, ! ---- OSCAR: Humph, you were lucky. ---- JOVI: My turn, draw. I activate Spell Card ! It destroys all Spell and Trap Cards on the field! Then I activate Spell Card ! I remove King of the Swamp and Sparkman from play to summon ! Shining Flare Wingman gains 300 ATK for each Elemental Hero in my Graveyard. I have 7, so it gains 2100 ATK (Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman ATK: 4600) and it inflicts damage to your Life Points equal to the ATK of the monster it destroys. Shining Flare Wingman, attack Ultimate Dragon! Solar Flare! ---- OSCAR: Ultimate Dragon, respond the attack! Ultimate Burst! ---- JOVI: It’s useless! ---- OSCAR: Waaaaaa!!!! (LP: 0) ---- JOVI: Whoo, it was a nice Duel. Thanks for the Duel! ---- OSCAR: You’re still unbeatable just like you were. But mark my words, I’ll beat you someday! ---- JOVI: I’ll be waiting for that day! But let me treat you some cards. Let’s race to the store! ---- OSCAR: Wait! Huh, he never lets anyone end their words. But that’s him tough. Hey, wait! ---- Category:Chapters